


The Reason is You

by themistrollsin



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a song fic challenge on another site.  Based on the song "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink.</p>
<p>Just so there's no confusion:  Aibhlinn = Ave+leen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason is You

**Right from the start**   
**You were a thief**   
**You stole my heart**   
**And I your willing victim**   
**I let you see the parts of me**   
**That weren't all that pretty**   
**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**   
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**   
**Tell me that you've had enough**   
**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**   
**Just a little bit's enough**   
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**   
**It's in the stars**   
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**   
**We're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**

Aibhlinn fell in love with Kyle not too long after they met. It wasn’t in her plans to fall in love with a driver, especially one with a temper like Kyle’s. But there was no stopping it, he’d drawn her in from day one. She can still remember that smile he gave her when she was being introduced around the garage. It’s the smile she fell in love with and Kyle knows it. He uses it on her whenever he can.

It was Kyle who had gotten Aibhlinn to open up. She hadn’t had the greatest childhood, but Kyle seemed to know how to make things right. Aibhlinn began to slowly come out of her shell. She was able to enjoy things with Kyle she never thought she would ever experience. She wouldn’t want to experience it with anyone but Kyle.

There have been times Aibhlinn doubted Kyle’s feelings. That washed away quickly when she realized it was simply Kyle’s way of handling things between. Until recently that is. Aibhlinn isn’t sure how things changed, but she knows they did. Kyle had started staying at the shop longer and longer each day. When they were at the track, he’d find some excuse to be down at the garage. He no longer held her close when they went to bed. It was almost as if he didn’t want to be near her.

Aibhlinn watches Kyle as he walks around their RV getting ready to go and practice. She has to wonder if he’ll even ask her to come up with him. He sits down at the couch and pulls his shoes on.

“You coming up?” Kyle asks.

Aibhlinn looks at him. “Yeah, I was planning on it. That okay?”

Kyle nods. “Of course.” He stands up once again. “Ready?”

Aibhlinn stands up, grabbing her sunglasses from the table. “Yeah.” She follows Kyle outside, locking the bus behind her. As they walk toward the garages, Aibhlinn is surprised when Kyle rests his hand on her back. It’s something he hasn’t done in a while. She smiles to herself. Maybe it’s not as bad as she thinks.

Kyle pulls his hat and sunglasses off, handing them to Aibhlinn. He reaches into his car, grabbing his helmet. Aibhlinn slips the hat on and hooks the sunglasses in her pocket as she steps back.

“Be careful,” she says.

Kyle nods. “I will.” He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. “See you soon.”

Aibhlinn nods. She heads out of the garage and starts toward pit road. She had thought too soon on not being as bad as she thinks. Kyle’s never said ‘see you soon’ before climbing into the car; even when it’s simply for practice. He’s always told her he loves her. So why didn’t he today?

She sits down on the wall as she watches several cars filing out to the track. She pays close attention to the number 18 car as he comes up to speed with the others. After a few laps, she stands up on the wall to get a better look as Kyle goes around. It’s only a few more laps when he’s pulling into the pits. Aibhlinn looks over to where Dave is to see if he’s finished for the day or just coming in to make some changes. When he simply walks to the window of the car, Aibhlinn knows Kyle isn’t done. She can see him gesturing emphatically, which means he’s not happy with the car.

When Kyle pulls in to head back to the garage, Aibhlinn makes her way back. She walks into the garage and sees Kyle standing with Dave. Not too long ago she would have walked over and wrapped herself around Kyle. But now she isn’t sure if Kyle would let her. She frowns as she stays to the side. Kyle walks over a few minutes later.

“How’s the car?” Aibhlinn asks.

Kyle sighs. “Tight. We’ll get it fixed though.”

“Good. What now?”

“Now I think I’m up for a nap.” Kyle takes Aibhlinn’s hand. He smiles at her as they start back to the RV. “You gonna join me?”

Aibhlinn looks at him. “You want me to?”

“Of course I do.”

She smiles as she rests her free hand on his arm. “I can join you. For a bit before I have to start dinner.”

Kyle nods. “Good.” He squeezes Aibhlinn’s hand.

Just over an hour later, Aibhlinn slides out of bed. She pulls her hair into a ponytail as she slips into her slippers. When she opens the door, she hears something from Kyle that surprises her.

“I don’t love her.”

Aibhlinn turns quickly. The man is still asleep. She frowns at the sight. Is that true? Does Kyle not love her? Maybe that’s what has been going on lately. Has Kyle ever loved her? She closes the door behind her before walking to the kitchenette. It’s not the first time she’s heard Kyle talk in his sleep. She’s heard some things that have certainly startled her. But it’s never been like this. What’s she supposed to do now?

Kyle emerges a short time later. He steps up behind Aibhlinn, sliding an arm around her waist. Leaning in, he kisses her cheek. “Smells good,” he says.

“Mmm.” Aibhlinn doesn’t say anything other than that. She doesn’t know what to say. If she starts talking now, she’s liable to say something she’ll regret.

“Something wrong?” He leans against counter and looks at her. “Aibhlinn?”

She sighs and looks at Kyle. “Do you love me?”

Kyle raises an eyebrow. “What?” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Just answer the question, Kyle.” She watches him closely. It’s already bad enough that he’s not answering right away.

“Of course I love you.”

“Then who don’t you love anymore?”

Kyle frowns. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Aibhlinn looks back at the pan on the stove. “Forget it. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“No, I’m not going to forget it. Tell me what’s going on.”

“You’ve been talking in your sleep.”

“Okay, this isn’t anything new.”

“Right, but it’s different now.” She looks at Kyle. “You’ve never said anything like this before though. I chalked it up to dreams or just stress or something. But… the other day you said a name and just now you said you don’t love her.”

Kyle frowns. “A name? What name?”

“Amy.” She watches Kyle for some kind of reaction. She wants to know who Amy is. She just isn’t sure if Kyle will tell her.

“Amy?” He rubs the back of his neck. “The only Amy I know is a girl I dated a little back in high school. But I swear I haven’t talked to her in years. I think the last time I talked to her is right after you and I met.”

Aibhlinn frowns a little. She met Kyle nearly five years ago. So if he hasn’t talked to her in all this time, why is she coming up now?

“Aibhlinn…” He lets out a heavy sigh. “Talk to me.”

“Give me a reason, Kyle.” She looks at him through the tears. “Tell me how we can fix this.”

 

**I'm sorry I don't understand**   
**Where all of this is coming from**   
**I thought that we were fine**   
**(Oh, we had everything)**   
**Your head is running wild again**   
**My dear we still have everythin'**   
**And it's all in your mind**   
**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**   
**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**   
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**   
**Between our love, our love**   
**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**   
**Just a little bit's enough**   
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**   
**I never stopped**   
**You're still written in the scars on my heart**   
**You're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**

Kyle is surprised by this entire conversation. When he’d come out after his nap, he hadn’t expected any of this to happen. Amy? Of all the people that could come up why her? It’s not as if what they had was anything special. Sure they had fun on their few dates, but Kyle didn’t love her. No, Aibhlinn is his everything. And what’s this nonsense about him not loving someone?

“Fix what, Aibhlinn?” he asks after a few moments. “I don’t know what the problem is. All I’m getting from you is I’m talking in my sleep.” He sighs when she walks away. “Aibhlinn…”

“So I’m just making all of this up then?” Aibhlinn asks.

“No, I didn’t say that. Darling, come on. Talk to me.” He walks over to her, wanting nothing more to pull her into his arms; she doesn’t give him a chance to as she takes a step back. “Aibhlinn…”

“You have to realize that something is missing between us lately.”

“Right, I have. You have been pulling away from me. If you thought something was going on with me, why didn’t you say something sooner? Why does it have to turn into this? Why do we have to go from being perfectly fine to this?”

“Perfectly fine? Are you kidding me?” She shakes her head. “We haven’t been perfectly fine, Kyle. And the fact that you can’t see that…” She stops and wipes her eyes. “How can’t you see it?”

Kyle watches her. “Why can’t you believe me when I tell you I love you? You are all I want, Aibhlinn. I have no idea what I say when I’m sleeping and you know that. So if I say something ridiculous or stupid, you need to tell me. Otherwise it obviously leads to this.” He sighs. “Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away. I couldn’t tell you the last time I woke up with you in my arms. Hell, I couldn’t tell you the last time I fell asleep with you in my arms. You won’t come near me in bed. The fact that you actually took a nap with me today surprised the hell out of me. There are nights you toss and turn like you’re having a bad dream and I’m afraid to wake you up because you’ve reacted horribly when I have before.”

Aibhlinn stares up at him. “So you think that this is all my dreams?” She rubs her arm in a nervous matter.

“I don’t know.” Kyle reaches up, wiping the tears from Aibhlinn’s cheeks. “I don’t know what’s going on, Aibhlinn.”

Before either of them can say anything else, there’s a knock on the door. Aibhlinn lets out a heavy breath as she steps to the side. Kyle kisses her cheek before heading over to the door. He frowns a little when he sees his brother standing there

“Hey,” Kurt says. “Impromptu barbecue. You and Irish coming?”

Kyle frowns. “I don’t know. I’ll ask her. Where at?”

“Just around the corner. Everything okay?” Kurt gestures behind Kyle. “You two okay?”

Kyle shrugs. He glances behind him before stepping outside. “I don’t know. Apparently I’ve been talking in my sleep.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“I know. But it’s what I’ve been saying. I don’t ever know what I’m saying. But apparently I said a name the other day.”

“Oh, no.”

“Yeah. And we took a nap a little bit ago. Apparently mentioned something about not loving her anymore.”

“Loving who?”

“No clue.” Kyle sighs. “And I don’t know if it’s actually happening, because she’s been having crazy dreams lately. No idea what they’re about because I won’t wake her up even if I really want to. She’s had bad reactions when I have before. She never mentions anything, so I figure she either doesn’t remember them or…”

“Doesn’t want to talk about them.”

“Right.” Kyle sighs. “I’ll try to let you know if we end up not going. But I’m hoping to actually get out. Maybe it’ll do us both good.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, I think so. Good luck.”

Kyle walks back into to the bus. He finds Aibhlinn in the kitchenette. “That was Kurt. There’s a barbecue getting ready to start. Want to head over? I know you just made dinner. But we could save that for lunch tomorrow.”

Aibhlinn looks over. “Do you want to go?”

“Only if you do.” Kyle walks over and pulls Aibhlinn against him. “I think it’s something we need. Maybe it’ll help.”

Aibhlinn nods. “Couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Right.”

“Kyle?”

“What, Darling?”

“Do you love me?”

Kyle kisses her softly. “I love you so much. More than you could ever know.” He kisses her once again.

“I love you.” Aibhlinn steps back and wipes her eyes. “Let me go put the food in the fridge and then we can go.” She pulls a few plastic bowls from the cabinet.

Kyle steps over. “Let me do that.” He takes the bowls from Aibhlinn.

“Really?”

He nods, smiling a little. “Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll go get ready then.” She kisses Kyle’s cheek before walking to the back.

Kyle puts the bowls into the fridge before putting the pot and pan in the sink to soak. He looks over when Aibhlinn returns. “Let me go change and then I’ll be ready.” He kisses her before walking into the back.

Kyle rests his hand on Aibhlinn’s back as they walk through the crowded area. He slides his hand down, hooking a finger in one of her belt loops. “I’ll go get our drinks in a cooler.”

Aibhlinn nods. “Are you ready to eat? I can go grab our burgers?”

“Sounds good.” He kisses her cheek. “I’ll meet you by the table then.” He walks over to the coolers, sticking their drinks inside of one, keeping two out.

“Glad you two made it,” Kurt says walking over.

Kyle looks at him and nods. “Yeah.” He shrugs. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s a bump in the road. You’ll get past it.”

“And if we don’t?”  
Kurt frowns a little. “Be glad you aren’t married?”

“Kurt…”

“I’m sorry. Look, I don’t think you two have anything to worry about. I think you’ll get past this. Come on, why else would you be in a jewelry store?”

Kyle raises an eyebrow. “What? How’d…?”

“Patricia saw you. Ring? Or something else?”

“A ring. But don’t say anything. No one knows anything about it.”

“No need to worry. Won’t say anything. Any idea when or how?”

“No.” He sighs. “Haven’t figured it out. I don’t want it to be something that I just pop out, you know?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, I understand. You’ll figure it out.”

“Man I hope so. I should get over to the food. She’s waiting for me.”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later.” Kurt claps him on the back.

Kyle nods before heading toward the food table. He smiles when he sees Aibhlinn standing beside it. “Hey, sorry. Kurt stopped me.”

“That’s okay. I figured you were talking to someone.” She smiles at him as they walk over to sit down.

“Thanks for getting my food.”

“No need to thank me.”

Kyle sits down beside her. He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Aibhlinn, there’s no secret about that. He just has to figure out how to ask her.

 

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**   
**I'll fix it for us**   
**We're collecting dust**   
**But our love's enough**   
**You're holding it in**   
**You're pouring a drink**   
**No nothing is as bad as it seems**   
**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**   
**Just a little bit's enough**   
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**   
**It's in the stars**   
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**   
**That we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**

~A week later~

Aibhlinn walks into the kitchenette as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. She frowns when she doesn’t see Kyle anywhere. It’s unusual for him not to still be asleep at this time. She can’t remember the last time Kyle had been up before her when they’re at the track unless he has an early appearance, which he doesn’t have today. She sees a small piece of paper folded in half and sitting on the counter. She steps over and picks it up.

_Good morning, beautiful. Ohana. Simple, but so very true. Like I really need to ask if you know the meaning. Go find your next clue._

Aibhlinn has to smile a little. She’d made Kyle watch Lilo and Stitch with her shortly after they began dating. He’d complained about it the entire time through dinner when she mentioned it, but ultimately enjoyed every moment of the movie. “Ohana means family,” she says softly. “Kurt.” She walks into the back to slip into her shoes before heading outside. She follows the row of buses and stops at Kurt’s. She knocks on the door and takes a step back.

“Good morning, Irish,” Kurt says as he smiles at her. “What’s up?”

“Um…”

Kurt smirks. “Ohana, talk to me.”

Aibhlinn licks her lips. “It means family, nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.”

“Come on in.” He steps to the side to let Aibhlinn inside. Once she passes, he closes the door and follows her into the living area. He grabs the envelope on the coffee table and hands it to Aibhlinn.

“Thanks.” She pulls the index card out of the envelope. _It better not have taken you long to figure out to go to Kurt. Now, they say to keep friends close, but enemies closer. You know me, I’ve made a few over the years. But he’ll happily help out with this one._  Aibhlinn frowns a little as she rereads the card. “Enemy.”

“It’s not me,” Kurt says.

She smiles at him. “Kyle may be an idiot at times, but he wouldn’t give you two clues in a row. Do you know what he’s up to?”

“No idea. He just came to me with the envelope saying you’ll be by eventually and to ask you what Ohana means.”

Aibhlinn nods. “Okay. Thank you, Kurt. I have to figure this one out. It’s an enemy, but it’s Kyle.”

Kurt snorts. “You’ll figure it out.”

She kisses his cheek. “Bye.” She heads back outside and starts walking through the lot. “Enemy. Kyle, that’s like…” She stops and looks at the card again. “He’ll happily help out with this one.” She smiles. “Kevin.” She looks around, trying to figure out where his RV is. She’s not even sure what his looks like. She turns and heads back to Kurt’s RV. She knocks before taking a step back.

“Back so soon, Irish?”

“Where’s Harvick’s RV?”

Kurt frowns. “Harvick? Why the hell do you want to go there?”

“I think he might have the next clue.”

Kurt sighs. “My brother is an idiot.” He gestures behind Aibhlinn. “Four back that way.”

“Thank you.” Aibhlinn walks down the row of RVs. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. When the door opens, she looks up. “Hi, is Kevin here?”

Delana frowns a little. “No, he’s at the garage. Mind if I ask why you’re looking for him?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Kyle’s left clues and I think Kevin has my next one.” She shrugs a little.

“Check the garage. He’s there.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Aibhlinn walks into Kevin’s garage and frowns. She chews on her bottom lip as she approaches Kevin. He looks at her and holds up a finger to let her know to hang on. She nods as she stays to the side. A moment later Kevin walks over.

“Should I be worried that you’re in my garage?” Kevin asks.

“I don’t think so.” She bites her lip. “I don’t know what’s going on for sure, but Kyle’s sending me on some kind of hunt. I think you have my next clue or whatever.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re the one with the nickname Happy.”

Kevin grins. “That I am. All right. Track, fine, and probation. Name them.”

Aibhlinn frowns as she thinks back. She remembers the incident well. It had ultimately led to her walking out on Kyle after they fought. “Darlington, 25, and 4 weeks?” She’s sure on the track and the fine. The probation is what she’s unsure on.

“For what?”

“What?”

“Which circuit?”

“All three.”

Kevin nods. “Wait here.” He walks over to the stack of tires and grabs an envelope. “Here you go.”

Aibhlinn takes the envelope and pulls the folded paper out. _I told you he would be happy to help out with this one. Now, this one is going to take a little something. Sit down and unscramble the words to find your next clue_. She looks at Kevin again. “Do you have a pen?”

Kevin nods and hands it to her. “He thinks of everything apparently.”

“Thanks, Kevin.”

“No problem. Good luck.”

Aibhlinn walks out of Kevin’s garage and makes her way over to the few picnic tables. She starts working on unscrambling the words. It takes her longer than she expected, but she manages to finish and reads her next clue. _Shirts, hats, cups._  Aibhlinn frowns. “What the hell does that mean?” She stares down at the paper. “Shirts, hats, cups. Kyle, you aren’t making any sense.”

She looks around and lets out a soft breath. It obviously means something. Why else would Kyle use it? “Shirts, hats, cups.” She frowns. “Shirts, hats, cups. Souvenirs. Duh.” She stands up and heads over to where the drivers always meet the golf carts. She smiles when she sees Rick there. “Rick.”

“Miss Aibhlinn, how’s it?”

“It’s good. Listen, think you could drive me out to the souvenir trailers?”

“Sure can. Hop on. A certain one?”

“Kyle’s.”

Aibhlinn steps up to the trailer and smiles at one of the workers. “This is going to sound crazy, but I’m thinking you have an envelope for me.”

The girl frowns. “You are?”

“Aibhlinn Casey.”

“Where’d you go on your first date?”

Aibhlinn smiles. “Las Vegas Zoo.”

The girl hands Aibhlinn an envelope. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” She walks back over to the golf cart. “Okay, wait a second if you can.”

Rick nods. “Sure can. So what’s going on?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Kyle’s sending me on a scavenger hunt.” She opens the envelope and pulls the index card out. “You can be my wingman anytime.” She smiles at the quote.

“And what does that mean?”

“It’s a quote from Top Gun. Can you take me back to the bus lot?”

“I sure can.”

Aibhlinn walks into their bus and over to the movie cabinet. She finds Top Gun and pulls it out. Opening the case, she finds another index card. She smiles as she pulls it out. _Take My Breath Away._  She licks her lips as she thinks about the meaning. “Richmond.” She walks back outside, thankful she’d asked Rick to stay.

“Well?”

“Victory lane.” She smiles.

When Rick turns into victory lane, Aibhlinn gasps. Kyle is standing near his car with their families off to the side. She climbs off the golf cart and starts toward Kyle. He smiles at her as she approaches.

“Kyle, what’s going on?” Aibhlinn asks.

“I know things have been a little stressful with us lately. And I hate that I’ve let it get like this. You kept telling me to give you a reason to fix this. The reason is you, Aibhlinn. I can’t live without you. The thought of living without you scares me. You are the love of my life. I wasn’t lying here that day. You take my breath away. From the moment you wake up to the moment you fall asleep in my arms. And I don’t want that to ever change.”

Aibhlinn watches Kyle pull something out of his pocket. “Kyle…” She gasps when he drops to a knee and takes her hand.

“Aibhlinn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Aibhlinn covers her mouth as tears falls. “Yes, of course I will.” She watches Kyle slip the ring onto her finger. “Oh my God.” She cups his face as she leans down and kisses him.

Kyle stands up and holds her close. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Just give me a reason**   
**Just a little bit's enough**   
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**   
**It's in the stars**   
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**   
**That we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**   
**Oh, we can learn to love again**   
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**   
**And we can learn to love again**


End file.
